A Thanksgiving Story
by Ze-Cookie
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving... er, sort of. Yeah, Misty's homecooked stuffing in your face is great fun!


Happy belated Thanksgiving. This is a Thanksgiving story (hence the title) and It's mostly for humor purposes. I'll try to get some AAML into it (but you know, it's about FOOD, so that'll be hard).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. I do, however, own Taylor and her friends (her friends aren't in this, so I'm not going to bother naming them in this story.)

(These are notes from me)

---------A Thanksgiving Story--------

Pidgeys chirping, a great, yellow sun shining, blue skies; it was a wonderful morning. Despite the slight cold, our heroes enjoyed being outside today.  
They carried out their normal morning routines: Threats, baths in the lake, more threats, breakfast, fights, and more hygienical issues. Once this was done, Brock began cooking again.

"Why ya' cooking again, Brock? We just had breakfast..." Ash asked, confused of his friend's actions.

"Well, why are you complaining? You're probably hungry again already, anyway." A bright red headed girl with a black cap said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

A sigh came from the other three trainers.

"Ash, do you know what today is?" Misty, another red head, asked.

"Um... Thursday?" Was his answer.

"Ugh! Yes, it's Thursday, but why is this Thursday different than the others?" She asked again.

"Uh.... I... Dunno?" He questioned.

"Damn it, IT'S THANKSGIVING, YOU MORON!" Taylor shouted, slightly annoyed at his stupidity.

"It is!? Since when?!" Ash asked, obviously surprised at this discovery.

"Since always." Taylor said.

Brock, completely forgotten by his friends (or actually, by me, hehe), began humming as he started a fire to cook their Thanksgiving dinner.

"Eh, where'd you get a turkey, Brock?" Misty asked.

"Or more importantly, how'd you fit it in your bag? It's freaking huge!" Taylor asked, astonished at the bird's tremendous size.

"It's Pokemon, we pull things out of nowhere all the time." Brock explained, earning some 'oh' s from Misty and Taylor.

---Later, once the food was done---

"Come on everyone, food's done!" Brock shouted.

They all let their Pokemon out and began to line up behind each other to get their food. Stuffing, mashed potatoes (It's not Thanksgiving without those 'taters), green bean casserole, turkey (duh), and for dessert, PIE (WOO!).

The people and Pokemon sat at a picnic table (a freakishly large picnic table) to eat. Ash began to say grace (this is going to be totally gay because I'm not good at stuff like this).

"Thank you, God, for everything you've given us: great friends, great food, great pokemon, grea--" Taylor coughed, slightly annoyed at all the 'great' s. "--t families, and everything. Amen"

"Amen" They said together.

"Let's eat." Brock said.

Suddenly, Ash got an idea. He wanted to get back at Taylor for calling him a moron, earlier. He took a scoop of his stuffing in his hand and flung it across the table, hitting Taylor's face. The only part of her face you could see was her mouth, and even just by that, you could tell she was angry.

She whimpered and said, "Meh!"

Everyone else, people and Pokemon, started laughing. Louder and louder they got the more she shook with anger.

Her fists balled, and she stopped shaking. She took her finger and swooped it over the food on her face and then licked her finger. Immediatly, she spit it out.

"BLEH! Ew, sick! Misty made this, didn't she?! Ick!" Taylor shouted out.

Misty then got an evil look on her face and threw a turkey leg at Taylor's head, but missed and hit Brock.

"Ow! Hey!" Brock said.

In the mean time, Taylor brushed the stuffing off of her face and took her hat off to examine it.

She gasped very loudly."ALRIGHT, KETCHUM! YOU ARE GONNA DIE! I WAS GONNA LET IT SLIDE THAT YOU THREW FOOD AT ME, BUT NOW.... NOW IT'S ON MY HAT, AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She exclaimed, putting her hat back on.

Standing up, she got some casserole in her large fist and hauled it towards Ash.

Ducking down, it hit Pikachu, who was on the floor at this point, slurping ketchup.

"PIKA!" Pikachu said. It let loose a thunder bolt attack, hitting the turkey in the middle of the table. It exploded, throwing pieces all over everyone.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Taylor laughed. They had a DEAD BIRD all over them, and she laughed about it.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!!!" She continued to laugh. "You... You guys look... ha, ha... So f-ing funny!! HA, HA!

"There's.... turkey in your hair! And the gravy... It's all, like, around your eye! So you... you just look like a hobo! Ha... Good times... he he."

They started to crack a smile. So, it wasn't really all that funny, they laughed anyway (Just for the hell of it, you know?).

Remember, Thanksgiving isn't JUST about turkey, it's about your friends and family being covered in it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the AAML thing didn't work out, oh well. Review, and I'll talk to you when I finally get an idea for a story.

P.S: Those of you who haven't read anything else of mine, don't ask who Taylor is, I made her up.  
P.S.S: There are pictures of Taylor in my biography thing.


End file.
